ilusión o realidad?
by Sabaku no Arsjok
Summary: Hay cosas de la vida que quedan inconclusas y otras q por mas que uno las intente dejar asi no puede y quiere saber que pasara...
1. Chapter 1

¿Ilusión o realidad…?

Protagonistas: Sabaku no Gaara y Haruno Sakura

Aclaraciones: Los personajes pertenecen al anime y al manga Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto.

esta historia es original y de mi propiedad.

puede contener lemon todo depende de ustedes... opinen!!

La historia está en primera persona Gaara sera el unico Narrador

Conversación y narración – _Pensamientos_

_-Gaara_

_*sakura_

_+personajes extra_

_º Personajes extra con importancia_

Capítulos: nc

1. Obertura de un anhelo

* * *

Era un día como todos, el sol entraba a mi habitación y me despertaba…

Bueno hoy tengo mucho que hacer debo apresurarme, hoy es el ultimo día de negociaciones en mi compañía de software con una empresa norteamericana y no puedo llegar tarde, así que me deshice de mi ropa para ducharme y justo antes de entrar mi móvil comenzó a sonar…

- Que demon…! Quien será justo ahora, Diga… hola… después de unos segundos escuche una voz que tenía mucho tiempo queriendo oír..

*Hola Gaara!! ¿Sabes quién soy…?

estaba impactado no podía creer que fuera ella_,_ Sa..Sakura!!!

*bingo, creí que te habías olvidado de mi

-como podría… _como podría si la he amado desde la preparatoria,_ ¿y cómo conseguiste mi número??

* Bueno supongo que no es difícil encontrar el número del dueño de la compañía más grande de Japón en cuanto a software se refiere o ¿sí?

-bueno supongo que tienes razón pero hace cuando volviste de Alemania

*hace pocos días, te llame para saber si podíamos ir a cenar para recordar viejos tiempos ¿¡qué dices!?

-¡seria un placer!!! 'que te parece hoy como a las 8:00pm?, ¿dónde te puedo recoger?

*mmmm está bien pero mejor te espero en el lugar de siempre, ¿aun recuerdas cual es verdad?

-si aun lo recuerdo te veré ahí, cuídate

* Igual

no podía creerlo, después de refrescarme en la ducha seguía sin caer en cuenta de si era real o no, me puse mi camisa blanca, mi traje negro y una corbata a rayas negra, busque entre mis cosas lçel mejor perfume q ue tenia hoy era una ocasión especial, me subí al coche y me chofer me pregunto..

+ ¿Gaara-sama, se encuentra bien?

-mejor que nunca ¿Por qué?

+si eso se nota se le ve muy feliz hoy…

-bueno no pierdas el tiempo con eso llévame a la compañía

De camino a mi oficina todos mis empleados me hacían la misma pregunta una y otra vez pero no me molestaba este día es el mejor desde que tengo esta compañía de software Argos co., los inversionistas norteamericanos también me hicieron notar mi buen humor durante la negociación pero de igual forma les plantee la última propuesta de negociación y al final del día después de discusiones y trabas conseguís cerrar el trato lo que merecía una celebración… mire la hora.

-Voy a llegar tarde me disculpo con ustedes pero tendrán que celebrar sin me tengo un compromiso dentro de media hora.

+ ¿Y es más importante que esto?

-mucho más importante… dije mientras cerraba la puerta de la sala de juntas, me apresure al coche y le dije al chofer donde me tenía que llevar y le dije que lo hiciera lo más rápido que pudiera, después de unos minutos estábamos cerca del restaurante de pronto vi un destello en mi ventana…

Continuara….

* * *

Bueno espero les guste este 1er capitulo sería un honor recibir sus reviews y con gusto aceptare sus criticas nos hasta la próxima XD

y es cortito por que es una obertura nada mas falta el resto de movimientos que conllevan a una ilusión o una realidad

Lo dedico a la constante lucha de todo ser humana en búsqueda de el amor verdadero sin saber si será una realidad o una ilusión ya que siempre existirá ese riesgo y también a yume-chan ella lo sabrá cuando lo lea


	2. Chapter 2

¿Ilusión o realidad…?

Protagonistas: Sabaku no Gaara y Haruno Sakura

Aclaraciones: Los personajes pertenecen al anime y al manga Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto.

esta historia es original y de mi propiedad.

puede contener lemon todo depende de ustedes... opinen!!

La historia está en primera persona Gaara sera el unico Narrador

Conversación y narración – _Pensamientos_

_-Gaara_

_*sakura_

_+personajes extra_

_º Personajes extra con importancia_

Capítulos: nc

2. Encuentro, amor, dolor y justicia… la vida misma

* * *

º Vamos Gaara apresúrate o llegaremos tarde al instituto

-Nah… déjame en paz Kankuro no eres mi madre

º No se tu pero no quiero llegar tarde así que has lo que quieras

- Que fastidio tendré que apresurarme

Minutos después

Bueno solo tengo que cruzar aquí y después puedo correr y llegar a tiempo… oh… ahhh. CUIDA…!

* Ay eso me dolió TTOTT

- No seas llorona, además tú me golpeaste a mí por no fijarte por donde ibas

* Como te atreves a decirme… _que lindo chico_

- ¿Oye por que estas roja?

* ¿Ah? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? No inventes…

- Pero por qué corres, ¿ah? Hey dejaste tu collar… es inútil está demasiado lejos para que me escuche ni modo, supongo que la veré después tiene el uniforme del instituto, aunque no le vi el rostro muy bien su cabello rosa no creo confundirlo…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

¿Acaso estoy soñando?, esto fue cuando conocí a Sakura y fue hace mucho tiempo, lo recuerdo bien porque cambio mi vida

º Hey, Gaara te dije que ibas a llegar tarde

- Cállate Kankuro no estoy para tus bromas ni recriminaciones

º Esta bien pero te lo dije

º Orden! Por favor voy a comenzar la clase y quisiera su atención…

Todos - Lo sentimos Iruka -sensei

º Pueden sentarse jóvenes

Receso

- Creo que Buscare a esa chica quisiera devolverle su collar y conocerla

º Oye Gaara, ¿por qué esa cara de tonto? Pareces enamorado

-Vuelve a molestarme una vez más Kankuro y me conocerás como pocos

º Este bien ya entendí, amigo…

- Donde la buscare, mmmm iré a la biblioteca tal vez la encuentre allí, espero!

-¿? Ino y Hinata que hacen aquí ellas nunca estudian

º Sakura!? Sakura!?

- Sakura? No había escuchado ese nombre

º Puedes hacernos este trabajo? es que nosotras tenemos que arreglarnos para nuestros novios

* Esta bien déjenlos ahí junto a los demás

º Gracias Sakura Eres muy buena amiga, bye

- Era de esperar… pobre chica quien será iré a saludar, Hola! Mi nombre es Gaara estoy en el grupo 6-B

Y tu cómo te llamas? Oh? _Es la chica de la mañana_

*_ estoy paralizada es el chico de hace rato que hago…_ Ho..hola mi nombre es Sakura

-Creo que esto es tuyo se te cayo cuando tropezamos más temprano

* Muchas gracias pensé que no lo iba a recuperar, gracias de verdad este collar me lo regalo mi abuelita…_ ay porque e le dije eso_

- supuse que sería importante, bueno ya es hora de clase me voy espero verte más tarde, hasta luego

* Adios… _fiuu ya se fue me puse muy nerviosa_

- Ah se me olvidaba lindo nombre… Sakura

* ahnm!! jeje Gracias…_ me asusto TTOTT_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Que es esta luz no me deja ver, Ah? Este lugar si es aquí fue cuando me le declare a Sakura como olvidarlo fue casi a final de curso…

- Sakura, quiero decirte algo importante

* A ver dime Gaara

- no sé si lo has notado pero últimamente me siento bien estando a tu lado, cuando estoy contigo siento como todo para mi tiene sentido, yo..yo estoy enamorado de ti Sakura

*…

-Sakura?

* Como te lo digo, Lamento no Poder corresponderte, Gaara te quiero como a un amigo, yo estoy enamorada del chico más genial del instituto se llama Sasuke y creo que yo le gusto, pero podemos seguir siendo amigos

- A..amigos claro todo igual Sakura… _Igual? TTOTT_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Tan solo era un joven comenzando a vivir, pero como dolió, dicen que hay que amar hasta que duela y yo la ame muchísimo….

*Hola, mira el es Sasuke mi novio del que te conté, Sasuke el es Gaara mi mejor amigo

º Mucho gusto Gaara

- Como sea… _auch!_

*Gaara!!!

- Igualmente Sasuke

º Sakura Tengo que ir al baño ya regreso

- Te acompaño tengo que ir también

* Que todo les salga bien jajajaja

-_ siempre tan chistosa_

- Oye Sasuke

º Que pasa Gaara

- Mas te vale que no la hagas sufrir o te las veras conmigo

º Que dices, crees que te tengo miedo, ni sueñes

- deberías

º si, vete cobarde

-…

* Y donde está Gaara?

º Se fue dijo que tenía cosas que hacer

* Se fue sin despedirse de mí?

º Oye, Sakura deberías alejarte de él no creo que debas seguir hablándole

* Pero porque el es mi mejor amigo

º Porque te lo estoy pidiendo no lo quiero ver cerca de ti sino olvídate de lo nuestro

* Pero

º Pero nada es él o yo, tú decides adiós

* Espera, no te enojes así conmigo está bien voy a alejarme de el

º Así me gusta, ven abrázame

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- Oye Naruto, ¿no sabes que tiene Sakura conmigo?

º No ni idea, si quieres le pregunto

- mmmm no se

º Quieres saber si o no?

- Si pero pregúntalo discretamente que no se note que lo estas averiguando

º Tranquilo soy bueno en eso, Oye Sakura

* Que pasa Naruto

º jejeje es que quería preguntarte si quieres ir con nosotros al cine

* Nosotros?

- si somos Hinata, Gaara y yo

* Gaara?, lo siento Naruto pero no puedo ir

º Ah? Porqué? a caso te molesta Hinata o no te agrado mucho

* No es eso

º Entonces que es?

* No lo entenderías Naruto, eres un tonto!

º Oye Porque me tratas así no te he hecho nada

* Perdona no es tu culpa, tú no sabes, Gaara y yo no somos amigos y no lo seremos por eso no puedo aceptar tu oferta, pero gracias

º Oh, perdóname tu, yo no sabía, bueno me voy y perdón de nuevo

* Tranquilo no pasa nada, adiós

- Que te dijo Naruto?

º Creo que te odia o algo así bueno eso entendí

- Que? Pero que te dijo?

º Que tu y ella no eran amigos y que no iban a serlo, no se tu pero para mí eso es no querer a alguien para nada,

Gaara?

-… _por qué duele tanto escuchar esto!!!_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

No fui a clases por tres días… lamentable estado de soledad irremediable, cinco meses después de esos días Sakura seguía sin hablarme y yo seguía sufriendo por dentro…

-…mmm?

* Pero por qué no entiendo Sasuke Por qué me estas terminando TTOTT

º Es simple me canse, me aburrí ya no quiero nada contigo así que adiós

* Te aburriste?

º Si, me di cuenta de que no eres lo que busco y me canse de lo mismo todos los días

* Pero SASUKE!!! TTOTT

- Oye tu!

º Que?.... eh!! Tú!?

- Te lo advertí cierto, toma esto maldito infeliz

º Argh…!

Varios minutos después

º Ustedes dos a la oficina de la directora ahora mismo!

- Kakashi-sensei!?

º Ahora!!

º A ver chicos interrupción de clases, agresión a otro compañero e irrespeto a el personal docente, no sé si suspenderlos por un mes o expulsarlos inmediatamente, mmm pero tengo un castigo mejor, ustedes dos harán trabajos de cafetería y ayudaran al conserje durante tres meses

Ambos - QUE???? CON ÉL!!!!

º Si algún reclamo

- No tsunade-sama nos retiramos

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- _tengo que ver como esta Sakura, como me escapo de esto…_

+ Oye niño que estás haciendo? Eso no se hace así

- Si eres tonto Sasuke que no puedes usar un trapeador

º Hnmp

+ Gaara no es bueno burlarse de los demás, ah? Bien hecho Gaara veo que ya terminaste, puedes irte

- Ah? Exelente

Salí corriendo de ahí a buscar a Sakura

- Buscare en la Biblioteca… Sakura!!!? Sakura?

*_ es Gaara porque me busca_…

- Aquí estas Sakura, estas bien? Que pregunta, Sakura aquí estoy tranquila tu puedes superar esto el no valía la pena,

Es un tonto por dejarte…

* Gaara?? Por qué me abrazas

- necesitas a tus amigos en momentos como este ¿no?

* TTOTT por qué eres así conmigo?

- Sabes la respuesta a eso Sakura

*TTOTT pero no lo merezco no después de todo lo que te hice

- Eso no importa ahora estoy aquí , así que llora desahógate

* TTOTT Aaaaaaaaaahh!

Como duele ver a la persona que amas sufrir de esa manera… Ah? Otra vez esa luz ahora que…

Continuara….

* * *

Jeje espero les este gustando y que entiendan lo que ocurre sino mas adelante sabrán porque todo este enredo

Bueno será un honor resivir sus reviews nos leemos luego… jane!!


	3. Chapter 3

¿Ilusión o realidad…?

Protagonistas: Sabaku no Gaara y Haruno Sakura

Aclaraciones: Los personajes pertenecen al anime y al manga Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto.

Esta historia es original y de mi propiedad.

Puede contener lemon todo depende de ustedes... opinen!!

La historia está en primera persona Gaara será el único Narrador

Conversación y narración – _Pensamientos_

_-Gaara_

_*sakura_

_+personajes extra_

_º Personajes extra con importancia_

Capítulos: nc

3. Recuerdos que pesan...

* * *

Uh? Este lugar yo he estado aquí, si este es el lugar donde pase mis vacaciones antes del último año del instituto, es en una meseta deshabitada, donde mi familia tiene una cabaña de madera hecha a mano por mis tatarabuelos con chimenea de piedra, al distancia se puede observar un extenso bosque y justo antes un hermoso lago de aguas cristalinas, claro tanta belleza era incomparable con la de Sakura recuerdo que cuando llegamos no tenía ganas de hacer nada, solo pensaba en ella que iba a estar dos meses lejos de ella y sin haberle podido confesar de nuevo mi amor hacia ella…

- Rayos, aquí nunca hay señal ahora no podre hablar con ella, tendré que aguantarme

º Oye Gaara quita esa cara de" me estoy muriendo" acabamos de llegar

- a ti quien te invito Kankuro y quien es ella?

º vamos amigo no te pongas así, mira te presento a Temari es una prima y estas vacaciones las pasa conmigo y como venia hacia acá la traje también

º Ho..hola gusto en conocerte… ¿_pobre chico que le pasara se ve tan triste, y es muy lindo!?_

Cuando voltee no espere que fuera hacer así, su cabello rubio sujetado en cuatro solas las superiores mas grandes q las inferiores, su cuerpo era voluptuoso y curvilíneo su rostro tenia expresión triste y tímida así que quería verla sonreír para que se viera mas bonita

_-… _Hola, espero que estar tanto tiempo con Kankuro no te haga igual de tonta… XD

º jajajaja espero no llegar a eso, gracias…_ creo que noto que sentía un poco de nervios y se ve lindo cuando sonríe así _

Tenía razón se ve más bonita sonriendo

º Eh? Pero no soy un tonto

- ten cuidado con ese escalón está un poco flojo

º Que tenga aspecto de tonto no significa que lo seeeeaaaaaa! (Puff)

Gaara y Temari - jajajajajajajajajajajajaja si claro

º TTOTT eso dolió chicos, no se burlen!!

- por cierto Temari tienes una linda sonrisa, me recuerdas a alguien…

º Ah! Gracias y a quien te recuerda a una novia

- Si eso fuera cierto creo que no estaría así

º Oh lo siento, pero por que acaso no le has dicho nada

º Esto se puso aburrido mejor los dejo solo voy a comer algo… _TTOTT no me pusieron atención wuaa!!_

-Si le he dicho lo que siento y se lo he demostrado pero ella me ve como un amigo

º Pues perdona que lo diga pero es una tonta, porque cualquiera se fijaría en ti con el poco tiempo que llevo de conocerte me has hecho reír y me haces sentir bien, además eres guapo e inteligente y se nota por lo que dices que la quieres enserio, acaso esta ciega?

-_ Wow pero como supo todo eso solo hablan do conmigo…_ supongo que tienes razón pero no me quiero rendir quiero estar con ella, de todas las mujeres que he conocido ninguna me ha hecho sentir igual y he intentado estar con otras pero no puedo sigue ahí en mi mente, en mi corazón…

º En algún momento ella se dará cuenta tal vez cuando ya sea demasiado tarde y estés con alguien más…

- Lo dudo mucho, ya deje que lo he intentado pero lo único que me hace dejar de pensar en ella en estudiar lo que me gusta cumplir mis demás metas después de este año entrare en la universidad y estudiare lo que siempre he querido, sinceramente ella es la única persona en la que pensado tener algo serio y hasta ahora ha sido imposible

º Eso es una señal diría yo

- No, aun tengo la esperanza de que sea posible pero por el momento me dedicare a mi a mis estudios a mi propia felicidad, quererme es la mejor forma de invertir mi tiempo para no pensar, pero cuando pienso en ella siempre lo hago con ilusión y cometo estupideces por ser tan fantasioso

º Mejor relájate ahora estas de vacaciones trata de disfrutarlas y como dices piensa en ti

- Supongo que tienes razón otra vez XD

º Así me gusta te ves mejor cuando sonríes

- eh, Gracias oye Kankuro que quieres hacer… Kankuro!? … KANKURO!!!

(Eructos) º Que quieres?

- acaso te comiste todo lo que estaba en la mesa

º Si, porqué?

- Baka!!!, eso era el almuerzo para todos!!, ahora tendré que preparar el almuerzo otra vez… me ayudas Temari?

º Eh? Acaso sabes cocinar

º si y delicioso como siempre XD

º Tu Cállate Kankuro (sartén en mano)

º Que piensas hacer con eso Temari

º Quieres quedarte a averiguarlo

ºAaaaaaaaa….

- Cobarde, le tiene miedo a una mujer XD… (Se escucha una onda de viento y un ruido metálico) (*_*) Eso dolió…

(Gaara cae inconsciente)

º Ay lo mate, voy a ver si sigue respirando…. Yokatta!! No lo mate XD… _se ve tan indefenso así dormido podría besarlo y no se daría cuenta…_ como será voy a intentar…

º Temari!!! Lo mataste!!!

º No, no digas eso esta inconsciente y es por tu culpa Kankuro

º Y porque por mi culpa?

º Porque tú me provocaste y el pago por tu culpa, pero nada hacemos paliando ve al coche y trae el botiquín… _demonios tiene fiebre_

Minutos más tarde

º No hay botiquín!!!

º Demonios, tendrás que llevarte el coche e ir a la ciudad a traer uno, por la distancia llegaras de vuelta mañana asi que apresúrate

º Y no sería muy tarde cuando llegue

º No aquí hay plantas medicinales con eso puedo tratar de bajarle la fiebre y mantenerlo caliente hasta que llegues

º Bueno, te dejo sola con Gaara voy a apresurarme, cuídalo… (Arranco el coche y se oía como se alejaba)

Ya en la noche

º Hay me siento mal por querer aprovecharme de que esta inconsciente, pero si no es así tal vez de ninguna forma podre estar con él…

Estaba algo aturdido pero de un momento a otro comencé a sentir algo cálido en mi oreja que bajo en por mi cuello y se detuvo en mi boca, no podía moverme y mis parpados no se abrían creo que estoy soñando con Sakura eso debe ser estoy soñando que me está besando en este momento…

Comencé a abrir mis ojos no podía ver muy bien había una luz tenue de velas creo, pero sentía como su lengua estaba jugando con la mía, podía distinguir su rostro y era ella… Sakura así que aproveche que era un sueño y la abrase, la bese con más fuerza, me incorpore lentamente y bajo una luz tenue la seguía viendo, me sonríe y me sigue besando…

Me estaba quitando la ropa, este sueño está muy bueno sinceramente, recorría mi cuerpo con sus labios, y quise devolverle el favor, así que le quite la ropa y la bese comenzando con su cuello bajando a su boca sonde me instale un rato, seguí bajando por en medio de sus senos, justo antes de llegar a su monte de Venus me devolví por su lado izquierdo hasta llegar a su seno, con mi mano derecha acariciaba se seno derecho

Con mi boca besaba, lamia, succionaba, mordía en lugares distintos y en un mismo punto es su seno izquierdo, escuchaba como gemía, de forma brusca cambie al derecho y ella grito, hice lo mismo y gemía con más fuerza, baje con mi lengua guiado por sus manos hasta su feminidad, y quise tortúrala un poco…

Duraba un aproximado de diez segundo pasando mi lengua desde abajo hasta arriba iba tan despacio que su cuerpo no sabía cómo reaccionar, entre gemidos, revolcones y brincos su deseo de velocidad era notable, la hice sufrir un poco mas luego la complací y subí el ritmo poco a poco por 5 minutos de me detuve hasta que su cuerpo se tenso y se elevo un poco para liberar su orgasmo frente a mi

Le pregunte

-Eso te gusto Sakura?

º Sakura!? Quien es sakura?

Yo sorprendido por su respuesta acerque la una de las velas y aun mas sorprendido comprobé que no era un sueño y que ella no era Sakura sino Temari

- Temari!???

º Que sucede Gaara ibas bien

Me cubrí de inmediato y Salí de la habitación, no podía creer que eso hubiera ocurrido, Me subí a mi coche y me fui al lago a pensar

-Maldición, soy un idiota eso no debió suceder, yo pensé que era ella y que era un sueño, no sé ni que sentir tengo que hablar con ella y aclarar todo…

º Gaara, me tenias preocupada a donde fuiste

- Tenemos que hablar Temari

º Dime...!?

- Por qué hiciste eso, después de todo lo que te había contado?

º Lo siento mucho Gaara, pero me gustas y quería que supieras que esa tal Sakura no es la única mujer que no todo lo es ella, si ella no se da cuenta de lo que eres, ella es la que pierde no tu

- Pero eso no te da derecho a juzgar que es mejor para mi o no si apenas nos conocemos, donde esta Kankuro

º Él está en la ciudad trayendo medicinas para curarte

- apenas regrese nos iremos de aquí y así me librare de ti y podre seguir con mi vida

º Eres tan cruel, no dijiste que te querías a ti mismo y que era lo más importante, ¿por qué te empeñas en algo que nunca va a ser? Eso es masoquista

- Ese es mi problema no el tuyo, buenas noches (tumbando la puerta a sus espaldas)

Al día siguiente

º Buenos Días, ya llegue con los medicamentos y los vendajes

- Kankuro ve por tus cosas nos vamos ya

º Eh? Pero Por qué? Si llegamos apenas ayer

- No preguntes y vámonos yo me adelanto en mi coche tu llévate a tu prima…

º Esta bien ten cuidado… (Se aleja el coche) oye Temari que le pasa a Gaara lo vi molesto

º No preguntes Kankuro no es de tu incumbencia

º Bueno, bueno como que los dos están de mal humor hoy, y Temari dime una cosa le pudiste decir que te transfirieron a nuestro instituto?

º Creo que olvide decírselo

Continuara…….

* * *

Jeje que problema verdad esta complicándose un poco, espero les este gustando y como siempre es un honor recibir sus reviews y estaré actualizando lo más rápido que pueda pero claro es mucho más rápido cuando llegan las ideas, nos leemos pronto

Dedicado:

Esto va a todos los que conocen a esa persona especial pero que por más que intenten estar con esas personas siempre hay algo que se interpone… a todos ustedes les digo no se rindan si tanto cuesta es porque vale muchísimo la pena y todo lo que sacrificaron no será en vano XDD

Sayo!!

PD: que opinan del lemon, aun no tengo buena practica, agradezco sus criticas crean que las necesito y sobre que pasaron de la nada a la prepa creo que si len en el primero lo ultimo que dice tal vez tengan una idea del por que pero no les puedo decir por que mas adelante se aclara XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, Espero que les este gustando aquí esta la Conti en este aparece Itachi quien durante las vacaciones comienza a salir y a llevar un romance con Sakura quien ya a recuperado su confianza hacia los hombres**…

4. conflictos que marcan para siempre

* * *

De regreso a casa estaba molesto conmigo mismo, no podía sacarme de la cabeza lo que paso con Temari fue un error y no debió pasar así que el resto de las vacaciones me encerré en mi cuarto a pensar y meditar, tenia muchas ganas de ver a Sakura pero no quería molestarla en sus vacaciones…

Hoy es el primer día de clases, tengo el presentimiento de que la directora Tsunade no le agrado mucho porque no llegue al salón de clases gracias a que Sasuke y yo tuvimos otra riña y me castigo haciéndome el encargado de la limpieza del gimnasio lo que me tomo todo el día y no pude ver a Sakura, justo antes de irme del instituto cundo oí un ruido en la bodega del conserje como yo era el único ahí fui a investigar…

Me acerque hasta que de pronto escuche unos quejidos…

*Ahh… mmm… Ita.. Itachi!!!

Mi corazón estaba apunto de explotar reconocí la voz al instante era Sakura, pero que hace ahí y quien es el tal Itachi, quería saberlo así que espere… la puerta metálica se abrió con un chillido molesto por el mal estado de la misma… observe hasta que salio un hombre joven y atlético ya que no llevaba su camisa puesta y se estaba acomodando el pantalón, seguidamente salio Sakura únicamente con sus bragas y le devolvía la camisa a quien supuse era Itachi…

Justo en ese momento mi cuerpo tembló de una forma que dolía, sentía como una presión en mi pecho se apoderaba de de mis sentidos sentía el estomago revuelto y casi no podía respirar, pero no podía sucumbir ahí puesto que notaria mi presencia así que tome fuerzas de algún lugar aun no se como me reincorpore y seguí escondido…

Luego escuche la voz ronca de ese hombre…

º Saku… te gusto?

* Si, Itachan fui increíble tienes dedos mágicos y tu lengua es increíble

º Tu no te quedas atrás saku tu cuerpo es perfecto y su sabor es…

* Para no digas esas cosas Itachan me da vergüenza

º Bueno Saku mejor termina de arreglarte para irnos

* Si

Después de escuchar eso mi mente quedo en blanco por un leve instante como si se hubiera detenido el tempo y sentí como una parte de mi fuera arrancada y cayera al suelo, pude sentir con cada lagrima que derramaba como mi corazón se destrozaba por dentro, espere a que se fueran pero eso fue ya hace una hora…

Llegue a casa y creo que me preguntaron cosas no estoy seguro no estaba pensando, intente dormir pero no pude conciliar el sueño cada vez que cerraba los ojos venían a mi imágenes de lo que estaban haciendo en esa bodega Sakura e Itachi…

Al día siguiente no tenia ganas de ir al instituto pero mi madre me obligo a ir, durante el día solo trataba de evadir a Sakura por suerte hasta ahora no la he visto, de pronto escuche a Hinata hablando con Ino en el Salón ya que estaban en los asientos frente a mi…

º Oye Ino no crees que en nuevo profesos de gimnasia es muy atractivo?

º Eh, Hinata no espere que fueras tan… observadora, aunque estoy de acuerdo contigo esta hecho un adonis

º Si mal no recuerdo escuche que se llama Itachi…

Justo en ese momento el resto era puro bla bla bla porque después de oír eso me tristeza aumento porque sabia que Sakura y él se verían todos los días aquí en el insti y no quería verlos juntos, luego de unos minutos aparece la directora y nos informa que una compañera nueva estaría con nosotros, yo no puse intensión hasta que la nueva se presento

º Hola a todos, mi nombre es Temari y espero que seamos buenos amigos…

Reconocí su voz desde que dijo "Hola" levante mi cabeza para comprobarlo y era ella Temari pero no comprendía por qué estaba ahí, presentí que este año iba a ser el peor de todos…

- Esto no puede ser peor… dije en voz baja

º Bueno Temari tu asiento es justo aya al lado del pelirrojo se llama Gaara

Me sorprendí y mire a mi lado no me había percatado de que no estaba ocupado lo que significa que Temari iba a ser mi compañera de asiento durante todo el año…

- Solo a mi me sucede esto… dije protestando entre dientes

º Hola Gaara tiempo sin verte, te extrañe… dijo con voz sensual

Todo el que escucho ese comentario me volteo a ver fijamente los chicos parecían querer matarme y las chicas estaban sonrojadas así que conteste a tal comentario

- Hola Temari…_ tengo que llevarme bien con ella no tengo otra opción_

º Bueno chicos volveré a mi trabajo y tu Gaara trátala bien no la asustes ni le hagas nada

- Como diga señora directora

º No me digas SEÑORA!!! Solo directora Tsunada

- Como sea… dije

º Oye Gaara no tienes que hacerle caso a esa vieja puedes hacerme lo que quieras… me dijo al oído

Cuando escuche eso llegaron a mi mente las imágenes de lo que paso en la cabaña, pero trate de no pensar en eso y volví a mi semblante serio y triste… durante las clases Temari buscaba conversación conmigo como no lo consiguió lo hizo con Ino y Hinata pero al rato les llamaban la atención, estábamos sentados al final de la clase en la esquina yo estaba en el fondo y ella a mi lado izquierdo así que no tenia escapatoria tenia que estar en clase.

Ya eran las ultimas clases pero las mas aburridas eran las de comunicación oral y modales por qué nos dan una materia tan aburrida y poco útil de un momento a otro sentí la mano de Temari acariciar la parte interna de mi pierna izquierda di un brinco en ese instante y la voltee a ver ella me dijo

º Gaara estas aburrido? No quieres hacer algo divertido conmigo en el baño

Ella se levanto y pidió permiso para ir al baño me miro como diciendo que la siguiera, unos minutos mas tarde me levante de mi asiento pero volví a sentarme no iba a cometer otro error, termino la clase y Temari no había llegado así que el profesor me encargo sus cosas y devolvérselas lo que implicaba buscarla

Iba Caminando un tanto enojado por mi buena suerte, y a lo lejos logre divisar a Saura e Itachi dirigiéndose hacia donde me encontraba me oculte en el baño que estaba cerca y espere a que pasaran por ahí y se alejaran para salir sin heridas mayores

- Creo que ya puedo irme… pensé en voz alta

Cuando me disponía a salir una mano me detuvo y me arrastro hacia uno de los baños cerrando la puerta detrás me di la vuelta y era Temari

º Sabia que ibas a venir… dijo sonriendo

-No.. no es lo que parece yo…

Me silencio con un beso que casi no me deja sin aire, intente safarme pero tenia encima mis cosas y las de ella y por el poco espacio del lugar estaba imposibilitado, ella continuo besándome como si me fuera a devorar y quedaba cada vez mas agitado porque sus besos estaban durando mas y mas y mi respiración era robada

Me desabrocho la camisa para dejar mi pecho descubierto y empezó a lamer mi mejilla y se fue directo a mi lóbulo izquierdo recorrió con su lengua mi cuello y bajo hasta me pecho jugueteando con mis tetillas no pude evitar volver la cabeza hacia atrás porque por mas que tratara de luchar lo que me estaba haciendo me gustaba y me estaba excitando…

No sabia que hacer de un momento a otro volvió a besarme con pasión mientras se quitaba la blusa y el resto de su ropa hasta quedar completamente desnuda, la vista era increíble ella tomo mis manos y las puso en sus senos y me dijo

ª Te gusta lo que ves y lo que tocas?

-…

º Gaara, estoy muy excitada… me dijo al oído

Movió una de mis manos hacia su intimidad y con la misma acaricio sus labios vaginales puede sentir su humedad y lo caliente que estaba, en ese momento se apodero de mi un deseo anima de hacerla mía y me deje llevar por ese deseo así que me libere de todo lo que me impedía la movilidad y la comencé a besar casi me quedo sin respiración cuando sin aviso precio jugaba con sus senos mi mano derecha mientras que mi otra mano la rozaba superficialmente en su clítoris y labios ella no pudo evitar emitir un gemido…

Ella envolvió mi nuca con sus brazos y como pudo entrelazo sus piernas con mi cadera al recostarse en la pared solo una de sus manos y sujeto mi miembro con fuerza como pidiendo que lo introdujera yo la sostuve por las caderas con mis brazos para poder enterrarme en ella ambos gemimos al tempo que nos uníamos comencé un movimiento vaivén lento y no se hizo esperar su reacción movía su cabeza hacia todas direcciones cuando llegaba al fondo y regresaba lentamente por la posición en la que estábamos sus senos quedaban justo en mi rostro y aproveche para morderlos, succionarlos, lamerlos y los bese hasta que quedaron cubiertos de mi saliva, le mire el rostro y se notaba que lo disfrutaba tenia la boca hecha agua y mordía sus labio constante mente de repente su orgasmo llego antes de lo que esperaba al parecer estaba excitada ya hace rato

Como aun no había terminado comencé a acelerar el ritmo de mi penetración y ella lo agradeció con una mirada y sonrisa morbosa seguidamente me beso con pasión al igual que yo por la limitación de movimientos no podía hacer mas que lo que estaba haciendo pero era cuestión de tiempo para que tuviera mis orgasmo y al parecer el de ella estaba apunto de llegar, continué arremetiendo contra ella hasta que se vino en mi y sentí sus fluidos escurridse por mi piel y las contracciones de su intimidad provocaron que yo eyaculara dentro de ella la sensación para los dos fue apremiadora, me quede unos instantes enterrado en ella en una abrazo donde ambos intentábamos controlar nuestra respiración ella me miro y me beso suavemente eso me hizo sentir un calor en el pecho y me sentí querido o eso creo nunca lo había sentido

Nos dispusimos a vestirnos y arreglarnos para después irnos le di sus cosas a Temari y ella me sonrió y dijo.

ª Estuvo delicioso hay que hacerlo mas seguido, mi Gaara

-…

No sabia que decir en ese momento estaba confundido me voltee y salí de los baños ella me siguió y me tomo de la mono en ese momento la mire y detrás de ella se encontraban de pie mirando Sakura e Itachi mi semblante cambio de inmediato y me fui de ahí sin soltar a Temari dejándolos atrás evitando el incomodo momento

Temari y yo no cruzamos palabra alguna de camino a nuestras casas acepto cuando me dijo donde vivía llegamos a su casa era una casa muy bella de un estilo clásico japonés tenia un jardín en el frente con un árbol de cerezo viejo al lado de un estanque natural decorado con piedras y plantas un hermoso paisaje estábamos en las afueras de su casa cuando me dijo…

º Pasas por mi mañana para irnos juntos a clases

-…_tal vez Temari sea la forma para olvidar a Sakura…_eh... Si - dije regalándole una sonrisa

Ella se puso feliz puso ambas manos una en cada hombro se acerco a mi y se puso de puntillas para darme un beso tierno y decirme… te espero mañana mi Gaara, luego me beso de nuevo y se fue a su casa, no sabia que hacer aun estaba confundido así que fui a mi casa y me interne en mi cuarto el único lugar donde puedo pensar esta al fondo de mi casa separado de todos los demás y lejos del ruido mi ventana da una vista superior de el parque del vecindario ya que mi casa esta ubicada en una colina así me tranquilizo y puedo hablar conmigo

El día siguiente detono lo que seria mi decisión durante los siguientes tres años, de camino a casa de Temari me sorprendí cuando a la distancia vi a Sasuke al frente como esperando a alguien decidí ignorarlo y pasar al lado pero cuando estaba allí me detuvo y me dijo

º Oye tu te diste cuanta?

- De que me hablas – dije confuso

º No te hagas el tonto sobre Sakura!

- No se de que me hablas…

º Se que si, Sakura y el profesor nuevo son pareja…

- A si no sabía – dije incredulo

º Hnmp… bueno quiero que me ayudes a separarlos

- y por qué habría de hacerlo, no gano nada con eso

º Pero yo quiero que Sakura sea mía

- No te ayudare, y Sakura no es un objeto para que la trates como tal, imbecil

Le solté un golpe en su engreído rostro derivándolo y dejándolo en el suelo mientras me retiraba de ahí el se incorporo y me amenazo diciendo que se las iba a pagar, hice caso omiso a sus tonterías y me dirigí a casa de Temari, ya acercándome note que me esperaba en la entrada muy sonriente e inquieta puesto que cuando me vio se dirigió hacia mi, me recibió con un beso húmedo pero suave, bajo su cabeza sonrojada y le pregunte… Que tienes, nada dijo mmm que escondes en la espalda.. eh.. es.. es un regalo para ti… para mi? Dije sorprendido y me lo dio era una pulsera hecha a mano me dio a entender la recibí y me la puse de inmediato luego le dije

- Temari tengo una pregunta que hacerte

º Hazla

- Quieres ser… quieres ser mi novia?

º SII!!!!! Por supuesto que si mi Gaara

Dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa y una lágrima que caía por su mejilla se la seque con mi mano la acerque a mi y la bese con suavidad ella me abrazo y me beso con mas fuerza nos separamos y nos dirigimos a clases, al final de las clases tuve una reunión con Itachi donde le conté de las intensiones de Sasuke y planeamos un emboscada, al día siguiente Sasuke fue a encontrarse a "solas" con Itachi mientras la directora y yo permanecíamos escondidos estábamos lejos y no pudimos escuchar pero todo se veía claro después de un rato Sasuke arremetió contra Itachi y después forcejearon en ese momento La directora y yo entramos en acción e interrumpimos la pelea consecuencia de la misma Sasuke queda expulsado de la institución

El resto del año pude congeniar mas con Temari y la relación iba bien Sakura Gano una beca para estudiar diseño publicitario en Alemania gracias a las influencias de Itachi, al final del año ambos se fueron a vivir en ese país yo fui a despedirme en silencio mirando a lo lejos en el aeropuerto, me sorprendí cuando vi a Sasuke ahí también lo seguí para saber que intensiones tenia y lo vi desesperado buscando y en esa búsqueda con su mirada dio conmigo se dirigió hacia mi y con tono fuerte me pregunto

º Donde Esta Sakura y ese maldito de Itachi

- Ellos ya se fueron hace rato – dije sonriendo

º Tu me la debes maldito te dije que me la pagarías

* * *

Seguido de esa amenaza saco de sus espaldas un revolver 9mm y sin vacilar me disparo en 2 ocasiones yo caí al suelo mientras lo veía salir corriendo y posterior mente detenido por los guardias de seguridad el opuso resistencia disparándoles y ellos contestaron el fuego Sasuke cae, en ese momento se acercan otros guardias a mi pero no puedo escuchar lo que dicen siento que mis parpados pesan y se cierran lentamente

Abro los ojos adolorido y con respirados miro alrededor y noto que es un hospital y Temari esta a mi lado llorando me ve reaccionando y sale corriendo, regresa con el doctor el cual me retira el respirador y me examina para ver mis reflejos y me hace preguntas como cuan era mi nombre y cosas así, después de la entrevista me dice que me quedare dos días mas en observación porque acababa de despertar de un coma de aproximadamente un mes seguidamente me dice que podré salir bien de esto pero que debo cuidarme en el futuro ya que si tengo un accédete de alto riesgo en mis posibilidades de sobrevivir son mínimas…

Salí del hospital a los dos días acompañado de Temari y mi madre, ellas me contaron mientras íbamos de camino a casa lo que sucedió con Sasuke después de preguntarles por el, dijeron que la cantidad de balas que recibió fueron suficientes para que no pudiera sobrevivir… _así que perdió la vida por tener un alma vengativa y oscura_ – pensé.

Me reciben de una manera muy calida en casa y me dieron la noticia de que había conseguido entrar a la universidad de Tokio y a la carrera que siempre quise ingeniería en sistemas en la cual posteriormente conseguiría una especialización en diseño de software

Continuara…

* * *

Agradezco a todos por sus reviews cualquier duda o pregunta la contestare a su tiempo, ahí nos leemos

Sayoo!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos en esta conti voy a explicar como Sakura conoce a Itachi, como Sasuke se obsesiona Con Sakura y Como Temari Se enamora de Gaara espero que les guste a todos**

** 5. Amor y Locura  
**

**Sakura**

Ya estamos en las vacaciones y aun no he podido superar que Sasuke me terminara de esa forma fue un golpe muy duro y no he querido salir de mi cuarto mas que a bañarme y comer, Gaara se encontraba en un viaje en las montañas y sin el no tenia ganas de salir, un día mis amigas Ino y Hinata me fueron a visitar y prácticamente me arreglaron y me sacaron de mi casa para ir al parque y luego al centro comercial ya que en el parque habían visto algo que según ellas me subiría el animo algo que dude…

Cuando llegamos al parque nos sentamos y esperamos un poco ya como a las 5:30am pude divisar a un hombre que venia corriendo sin camisa y solo con unos pantaloncillos para hacer deporte, me impresiona ver a un hombre tan atractivo y aun mas verlo casi desnudo pasar frente a mi, y admito que cuando se me quedo viendo y me saludo con una sonrisa quede extasiada y definitivamente me sentía mucho mejor

Ino y Hinata sabían lo que decían pero ya la que la ilusión se fue nos dirigimos al centro comercial y ya con mas animo compre ropa y accesorios, nos fuimos exhaustas a casa de nuevo en el parque mis amigas y yo nos separamos y cada una tomo su camino a casa

Llegando a la mia pude ver que venia otra vez el chico del parque pero esta vez estaba con una camisa de manga larga y cuello de tortuga azul marino ya que a esa hora de la noche hacia frió y un pantalón beige justo cuando paso a mi lado me dijo que si me podía ayudar porque llevaba todas las bolsas de mis comprar, no le habia respondido cuando tomo todas las bolsas de mi mano y las cargo por mi yo solo pude decirle… Gracias, no es nada – dijo sonriéndome

Cuando llegamos a mia casa no cruzamos palabra alguna hasta ahí, tenia mucha vergüenza y cuando le iba a hablar me interrumpió

º Mi nombre es Itachi

* Yo, yo soy Sakura

º Sakura lindo nombre, gusto en conocerte

* Igual…_se escuchaba tan bien mi nombre dicho por el_

º si no te molesta quisiera invitarte a salir, mañana si es posible

* Eh? Es..esta bien

º a las 7 te parece que venga por ti

Yo asentí con la cabeza y el se fue entre y me refugie del frió, en mi cuarto aun no podía creer que un chico tan lindo me invitara a salir, desde ese día cometamos a salir juntos todos los días después nos hicimos muy íntimos y me di cuenta de que era el nuevo profesor de gimnasia, lo que no me gustaba de el es que cuando íbamos a su casa simple fumaba siempre le decía que me desagradaba eso pero hasta ahora no lo ha dejado, algunas veces lo escuchaba toser como si fuera a tirar la garganta, con el perdí mi virginidad de las veces que lo hicimos las ocasiones que mas recuerdo fue una vez en la bodega del gimnasio y una en particular

Fue una vez en el instituto que fuimos a las aulas mas apartadas para hacerlo y fue muy bueno como siempre pero no lo recuerdo por eso mas bien porque ese día después que lo hicimos íbamos de camino hacia la salida cuando del baño de chicas vi salir a Gaara con una chica muy linda que tenia ambos tenían su ropa desordenada y un poco mojada lo que me hizo pensar de todo, sinceramente me dieron celos en ese momento quede impactada cuando Gaara se volteo y se quedo viéndome dio media vuelta y se fue, me sentí mal pero Itachi me hizo aterrizar y volví a la normalidad..

Unos meses antes de irnos para Alemania itachi me dijo que tenia un asunto que arreglar con Gaara lo que me hizo pensar y me preocupe de que fuera algo malo no me atreví a preguntarle a Itachi y me quede con la duda

El día que estábamos en el aeropuerto justo antes de entrar al avión, voltee a ver quien estaba que yo conociera pensé que mis amigas vendrían, me puse triste cuando no las vi allí pero mi corazón latió muy fuerte cuando pude ver a Gaara a la distancia como escondiéndose no comprendía el porque después de todo seguía ahí cuidándome cuando estaba sentada en el avión justo cuando ya estaba en movimiento pude verlo nuevamente y vi también a Sasuke que le estaba hablando luego de eso el avión había despegado y los perdí de vista

En Alemania comencé a estudiar diseño Itachi y yo planeábamos casarnos cuando terminara de estudiar, un año antes de que eso ocurriera mi vida se fue por un caño cuando me di cuenta de que Itachi tenia cáncer y que era muy avanzado durante todo ese año estuvo agonizando, yo seguí estudiando porque el me dijo que lo hiciera y todas las noches lo visitaba el día que murió Itachi fue el mas oscuro de mi vida pero sus ultimas palabras fueron… nunca dejes de sonreír vive tu vida y busca la felicidad, eso lo tengo en mente y viviré según lo que el me dijo y buscare la felicidad, pero para eso cesecito dejar Alemania así que me fui de vuelta a mi natal Japón

**Sasuke**

º Oye Sasuke te diste cuenta de que Sakura tiene otro novio ceo que ya se olvido de ti

- Eso es imposible Sakura es mia ninguna mujer se olvida de mi

º Por favor Sasuke tu no eres un dios para que toda mujer que este con tigo te alave hasta su muerte

- Cállate Lee tu no eres nadie para decir eso, Sakura es mía

Maldición que le Sucede a Sakura que eso de que me amaba era solo mentira, no eso no puede ser seguro quiere darme celos con ese tipo, si eso debe ser, tengo que averiguar quien es, voy a buscarla al instituto y luego la sigo para ver quien es el infeliz

* Hola… besándolo de inmediato

º Hola Sakura te estaba esperando

* Y cual es la sorpresa Itachi

Itachi!? Ya se quien eres ahora tengo que deshacerme de este tipo pero como necesito ayuda y creo saber quien me ayudara, mañana voy a buscarlo, ahí viene lo esperare

- Oye tu te diste cuanta?

º De que me hablas – dije confuso

- No te hagas el tonto sobre Sakura!

º No se de que me hablas…

- Se que si, Sakura y el profesor nuevo son pareja…

º A si no sabía – dije incredulo

- Hnmp… bueno quiero que me ayudes a separarlos

º y por qué habría de hacerlo, no gano nada con eso

- Pero yo quiero que Sakura sea mía

º No te ayudare, y Sakura no es un objeto para que la trates como tal, imbecil

Argh Maldito ya veras pagaras por haberme golpeado, me las pagaras Gaara, ahora a quien le pido ayuda, tendre que acudir con ellos los Akatsuki la banda de pandilleros mas peligrosa, fui directamente con Kisame el que se dice te es el que maneja los asuntos de armas y yo necesito una

Estuve buscándolo por todas partes pero sin éxito, de pronto mi movil sonaba lo miro un numero desconocido

- Diga?

º Hola soy Itachi el nuevo profesar nesecito hablar contigo puedes venir al instituto te espero cerca del gimnasio

- Ok

Tiempo más tarde

- Asi que eres tu quien me quiere quitar a Sakura

º Sakura no es tuya niño ella y yo estamos juntos y nos vamos de este país a vivir en Alemania

- hnmp crees que te permitire tal atrevimiento

Le solte un golpe justo en el rostro y mientras estábamos forcejeando cuando de repente apareció la directora junto con el pelirrojo ese día me expulsaron estuve buscando a Kisame necesitaba el arma antes de que Itachi se llevara a Sakura, Bingo, al finte encuentro

- Oye tu necesito un arma

º Y como para que un niño como tu necesita un juguete tan peligroso?

- quiero matar al bastardo que quiere quitarme a mi novia

º Bueno es un motivo bueno para mi, esta bien niño te la dare pero tienes que regresarla o yo te matare a ti

Con arma en mano me fui al aeropuerto para evitar que Sakura se la llevara ese bastardo llegue ahí pero no podía pasar así que entre ahí por mis medios ya dentro busque señales de Sakura pero no la encontré me imaginaba lo pero mientras la seguía buscando pude ver a Gaara a lo lejos me fui tras el

- Donde Esta Sakura y ese maldito de Itachi

º Ellos ya se fueron hace rato – dije sonriendo

- Tu me la debes maldito te dije que me la pagarías

Le di dos tiros en su pecho, luego me retire de ahí velozmente hasta que los guardas de seguridad me acorralaron a pocos metros, les dije que solo queria salvar a mi novia y que no estorbaras, les disparon y ellos responden

+ Alto el fuego, llamen una ambulancia, revisen a ese chico

- Sa..sa….Saku..ra.a..a

+ Señor creo que acaba de fallecer

+ Bueno ay que recoger los cuerpos

+ Señor este otro Aun sigue vivo solo esta inconciente

+Llevenlo al hospital de inmediato

**Temari **

Después de lo que paso con Gaara en la cabaña sabia que estaba enamorada de el decidí ahora que estaré en su instituto conquistarlo a como de lugar, y lo conseguí el día que le regale una pulsera que yo le hice el me pregunto que si quería ser su novia, mi respuesta no se hizo esperar y le dije que si

Ya éramos novios y salíamos todos los días uno de ellos me dijo que fuera a su casa en la noche porque tenia un asunto que resolver con Itachi el nuevo profesor, le dije que ahí estaría, me arregle para el quería verme bonita solo para el, me puse una blusa de tirante negra con escote muy floja y no me puse sostén para provocarlo un poco una mini falda blanca sencilla con un encaje al final de la misma mas las sandalias color plata, me dirigí hacia su casa y cuando llegue note que el coche de sus padres no estaba y las luces estaban apagadas, toque la puerta y mi amado me abrió

Ya dentro lo bese con pasión quería comérmelo, el me alzo en brazos y me llevo a su habitación sin perder el contacto de nuestros labios, cuando llegamos ahí quede sorprendida, además de que la vista era hermosa por su ventana habían unas velas repartidas en el cuarto y su cama estaba llena de pétalos de rosa el me coloco sobre ellas

Y me comenzó a besar por todo mi cuerpo y me dio las gracias, extrañada le pregunte porque él me contesto por traer ropa fácil de quitar, yo me sonroje de inmediato y lo bese con pasión el comenzó a quitarme la ropa así como yo a él

Cuando estábamos desnudos uno son el otro nos estimulábamos sus dedos y su lengua me hacían gritar de placer, su mano exploraba mi vagina y sintió como la misma estaba mojada en un movimiento él me acomodo y se puso entre mis piernas yo las entrelace y con una estocada rápida me penetro sin poder evitarlo solté un grito que confirmo lo mucho que eso me gusto, el iba lento de adentro hacia fuera me estaba volviendo loca así que le pedí mas aprensando mis piernas en su cadera él entendió y de inmediato acelero su ritmo después de un rato sentía como mi orgasmo se acercaba y al parecer Gaara estaba igual ambos llegamos al clímax

Luego de hacerlo le pregunte que donde estaban sus padres me dijo que estaban de viaje y que llegaban en tres días, sorprendida note que lo que me quiso decir fue que tenemos tres días para hacer el amor una y otra vez y así fue

Un día me dijo que no íbamos a salir sino hasta la noche porque tenia algo que hacer, el problema surgió cando recibí una llamada donde me dijeron que a Gaara le habían disparado en dos ocasiones, mis lagrimas no tardaron en salir y me fui de inmediato al hospital para estar a su lado no quería perderlo después de todo lo que hemos pasado, los médicos al segundo día de haberlo internado me dijeron que estaba en coma y que para que despertaba era un tiempo impredecible podía ser en cualquier momento como podría ser nunca, me desespere no sabia que hacer pero debía tranquilizarme no conseguiría nada todos los días estuve al lado de mi Gaara de vez en cuando iba a mi casa para refrescarme con un baño de agua caliente pero regresaba de inmediato

Ya a casi un mes de que Gaara fue internado vi como sus ojos comenzaban a abrirse me miro y Salí corriendo por el doctor para que lo atendiera, _sabia que iba a reaccionar _el medico le dijo lo que paso y también que si sufría un accidente de alto riesgo probablemente moriría lo que no sabia y me preocupo decidí cuidarlo todo el tiempo

Ya en la universidad me fui con el y vivíamos juntos ya teníamos planeado casarnos cuando terminara su carrera y encontrara trabajo, paso el tiempo y todo iba bien hasta que un día paso lo que siempre temí, en una llamada me dijeron que Gaara sufrió un accidente de trafico, yo.. yo no lo podía creer fui defecto al hospital, el medico me dijo que no sobrevira a no ser que le hicieran un transplante de corazón y que los pacientes con esa misma condición ya estaban esperando por un corazón pero que ya no tenían ninguno para el, yo no podía hacerme a la idea de perderlo me fui de ahí desesperada

* * *

Abrí mis ojos y pude distinguir que me encontraba una vez mas en el hospital miro a mi lado pero no había nadie, al rato entro una enfermera y noto que había reaccionado llamo al doctor, el mismo me explico que me habían practicado un transplante de corazón y que sobreviví gracias a eso pero que debía quedarme al menos un día mas para ver como se comportaba mi nuevo corazón

Esa noche me desperté no se si en la madrugada o antes de ella, mire a mi lado y pude ver a Temari lo que me allegro, ella me miraba con tristeza y lloraba, le pregunte que le sucedía ella se acerco y me beso, me dijo que siempre me amaría y que siempre estaría conmigo, me beso nuevamente y comencé a sentir como mis parpados caían lentamente, me estaba durmiendo justo antes de perderme en el mundo de los sueños escude

º Adiós, mi Gaara

Continuara…

* * *

Espero les guste y próximamente tendré nuevas historias aun no las termino pero para la otra semana las tendré, les agradezco por leerme esta vez y todas las anteriores

Sayo!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Aquí les traigo la conti espero sea de su agrado y en este regresamos al presente…**

**Este cap se lo dedico a julana, gracias por leerme**

** 6. **el presente no existe sin pasado.

* * *

**Gaara**

Comenzaba a abrir mis ojos, ya era hora de irme del hospital, el doctor me atendió y me dio de alta, yo preocupado por no ver a Temari acudí al doctor para despejar mi duda

- Doctor, donde esta Temari mi prometida?

+ ven un momento a mi oficina, lo dijo cambiando su semblante a uno mas serio

- Lo escucho…. dije expectante

+ El día que llegaste al hospital no tenías esperanzas de sobrevivir, necesitabas un transplante de corazón

- Pero usted me dijo que me había hecho el transplante

+ Déjame terminar Gaara, no había ningún corazón para ti, todos ya tenían a un paciente que estaba en lista

- Y como obtuve el mió doctor?... con nerviosismo en mi voz

+ A eso voy pero tenia que explicarte el resto, tu novia hablo conmigo y le dije lo que te acabo de decir, ella reacciono mal a la noticia, ella se fue desesperada del hospital

- Y que paso?

+ Al parecer fue al estacionamiento y se monto en su coche se fue como alma que lleva el diablo, al parecer a un kilómetro de aquí perdió el control y cocho contra un camión del carril contrario

- …, mis lagrimas comenzaban a salir

+ Gaara ella quedo destrozada no podíamos hacer nada por ella aun tenia conciencia cuando llego al hospital y me suplico que utilizara su corazón para dártelo a ti, ella murió casi al instante e hice lo que me pidió

-…

+ El corazón que llevas dentro es el de Temari, Gaara, GAARA!!

Me fui rápidamente de ahí, me seque las lagrimas, tome un taxi y me fui a mi casa, cuando llegue y cerré la puerta todas las cosas de Temari estaban allí y no pude soportarlo caí al suelo de rodillas y comencé a llorar hasta sentir que no tenia lagrimas los recuerdos llegaban uno tras otro y no podía mas Temari ya no estaba conmigo, al decir esas palabras vi como Temari aparecía frente a mi, pensé que ya estaba perdiendo la noción de realidad, quede en silencio y ella me dijo

º Gaara, no llores más y no digas que ya no estaré contigo porque ahora somos uno

- Pero ya no estas

º Mi Gaara ya te lo dije una vez siempre estaré contigo, quiero que vivas tus sueños y logres tus metas pero hazlo por ti no por complacerme, se feliz mi Gaara

Se fue al decir esas palabras, no podía creerlo pero debía hacerlo, como ella dijo somos uno, complete mis estudios y forme una compañía, luego de un tiempo conseguimos ser la mejor compañía del país y en dos días tendríamos una junta con inversionistas norteamericanos

**Sakura **

Cuando llegue a Japón muchas cosas habían cambiado pero un lugar muy especial aun estaba allí, recordé cuando conocí a Gaara que había tropezado con el fue justo al frente de este restaurante, Gaara siempre me traía aquí cuando Sasuke me termino pero cuando conocí a Itachi deje de venir aquí y de hablarle a él, la ultima vez que lo vi fue en aeropuerto

Quería verlo pero no sabia como comunicarme con él, me resigne y busque trabajo tengo tres meses en mi nuevo trabajo ya conseguí un lugar perfecto donde vivir y me instale, un día en la televisión pasaron un comercial de software de un ça compañía llamada Argos co. Donde mostraban avances en sus productos al final del comercia me sorprendí cuando vi a Gaara dando un discurso donde decía que era el presidente y de su trabajo para traer a los consumidores un producto de alta calidad

Inmediatamente después busque en Internet la compañía y sus números de teléfono, al día siguiente llame y me atendieron en la secretaria de Gaara le pedí el numero del móvil de Gaara me pregunto para que, nerviosa le dije que era un asunto de trabajo, por suerte se lo creyó y me dio el número

No sabia si llamarlo o no, pero me decidí y lo llame quede con el de verlo él en el restaurante de siempre, rápidamente busque que ponerme y me decidí por un vestido corto strapless fui al restaurante y justo antes de sentarme recibí una llamada, para mi sorpresa era el número de Gaara y me sorprendí mas cuando el que llamo era Kankuro el me dijo que Gaara había tenido un accidente de transito me pregunto donde estaba para recogerme, cuando me subí al coche me contó la historia

Me dijo que en el hospital le dieron las pertenencias de Gaara y reviso su móvil para saber cual fue su última llamada recibida el vio que decía Sakura el no sabia si era yo pero igual llamo, después me dijo lo de la complicación de salud que tenia y de lo que paso con Temari y entendí la situación

Ya en el hospital no me dejaban entrar a visitarlo si no era un familiar, dije que era su novia y logre entrar me senté a su lado y lo mire acaricie su cabello mis lagrimas no se hicieron esperar mi tristeza era evidente, sentí que no iba a poder decirle que lo quiero

Ya era una semana de espera y Gaara aun no despertaba lo fui a visitar todos los días hoy cuando llegue le lleve unas flores para cambiar las que ya le había traído, tome su mano y comencé a hablarle comencé a llorar cuando recodaba nuestros momentos juntos, brinque de un susto cuando Gaara apretó mi mano sorprendida lo mire y me estaba mirando, como pudo me dijo que no llorara mas y seco mis lagrimas con su débil mano llame al doctor

Lo examinaron y nos dijeron que de milagro sobreviviría a lo que reaccione abrazando al doctor por mi felicidad, después de abrazarlo me di cuanta de que no me había sentido feliz desde que Itachi murió y el me pidió que buscara mi felicidad lo que siempre he hecho pero sin éxito jamás hubiera pensado que mi felicidad estuvo siempre conmigo

Gaara salio del hospital y comenzamos a salir el próximo fin de semana tenemos un viaje programado a la playa con amigos del instituto era como una reunión de generación comencé a buscar ropa interior sexy por si acaso y trajes de baño y el viaje estaba cerca…

Continuara….

* * *

**Espero que les guste espero sus comentarios y gracias por leer creo que quedan unos capítulos aun XD**

**Sayo!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aquí esta la conti, espero que les guste este cap. se lo dedico con todo cariño a Sakuracello08 Gracias por estar ahí apoyándome**

** 7. Amor... si amor!!**

* * *

**Sakura**

Conseguí todo lo que necesitaba para el viaje a la playa, faltan dos días para el mismo pero deseo que ya sea el fin de semana para ir, me llaman al móvil y era Gaara.

* Hola?

- Sakura como estas!?

* Estoy bien y tu?

- bien, Sakura quisieras, eh, quisieras salir conmigo hoy?

* Salir? Hoy?

- eh… bueno si o puedes esta bien, te entiendo.

* No digas eso Gaara, claro que quiero salir contigo donde te veo?

- Mmm… pensaba en ir a recogerte, como a que hora puedo ir por ti?

* Oh! a las 7:00pm te parece

- perfecto

Mmmm que me pondré, creo que usare esta blusa amarrilla strapless y ajustada con un pantalón negro y unos tacones altos me arregle y maquille para salir con Gaara y a las 6:58pm él ya estaba en mi puerta, algo que me alegro porque estaba igual de impaciente que yo, cuando abrí la puerta no imagine que me traería una rosas, me sorprendió y me gusto también, venia con una camisa de manga larga negra lisa con un pantalón negro y unos zapatos se veía muy guapo

Nos subidnos al coche, me llevo a un restaurante nuevo del cual Gaara era accionista, por lo que las atenciones eran exclusivas, si quería impresionarme lo consiguió, en una mesa para dos se encontraba a un lado una botella de champagne en una cubeta con hielo, había música en vivo

El camarero con mucho respeto nos tomo la orden la cual llego en cuestión de minutos Gaara y yo conversamos de nosotros él quería caer si estaba interesada en alguien o si tenia planeado buscar a alguien, sus preguntas me extrañaron pero las respondí, aunque yo también las hice

Después de comer Gaara se levanto y me saco a bailar, sorprendida acepte, con una señal los músicos comenzaron a tocar música latina, comenzamos a bailar salsa por suerte se bailar esos ritmos a Itachi le gustaban, seguimos con merengue y Gaara bailaba muy bien

Nuestra comunicación en el baile era casi como si hubiéramos ensayado todo pero era la primera vez que lo hacíamos, comenzaron a tocar una pieza romántica, me tomo por la cintura y me acerco a él y puse mi cabeza en su hombro, nos dejamos llevar por la música, el silencio se rompió cuando Gaara me dijo en mi oído… Quieres ser mi novia?.... perdí la reparación un momento y no sabia que decir

Movió mi rostro para quedar frente a frente y cuado iba a decir algo me beso y sentí algo que no había sentido sus labios atrapaban los míos, no podía dejar de besarlo me gustaba tanto que no quería hacerlo, él se aparto y me miro yo aun estaba como volando, abrí mis ojos despacio lo mire a los ojos y mis palabras fueron… S..Si quiero… Gaara sonrió y me volvió a besar de la misma forma cariñosa y apasionada

Nos retiramos para ir a mi casa, durante el camino no podía dejar de pensar en los besos que me había dado y quería besarlo de nuevo, nos mirábamos constantemente, cuando llegamos a la puerta Gaara me abrazo, nos quedamos así por unos instantes, se separo y me beso una y otra vez dejándome sin palabras

Me dijo… Paso por ti mañana a las 5:00pm… yo asentí, el se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar a su coche, lo vi alejarse, lo llame, él se volteo me acerque a él para besarlo una ultima vez pero esta vez fue mas largo y con más pasión, ahora él quedo sin aliento, nos despedimos, fui a la cama esperando que pasara rápido el tiempo para que fuera mañana

**Gaara**

Ya casi era hora de ir por Sakura me moría de ganas por verla estaba feliz ya que acepto ser mi novia y aun no me lo creía aun que no se si íbamos muy rápido… no creo que sea rápido la conozco hace mucho y ella me conoce muy bien el paso de conocernos de la relación ya está superado, ambos podemos disfrutar de lo que sentimos vida solo hay una y no quiero perder la oportunidad de estar con la persona que amo y he amado desde siempre

A pesar de que me enamore de Temari nunca llegue a amarla como a Sakura y ahora que estoy con ella no sé dónde poner tanta felicidad solo espero que a Saku le gusta la sorpresa de hoy, llegue a su puerta no la había tocado cuando Sakura la abrió estaba hermosa usaba un vestido largo hasta la radilla blanco con decoraciones coloridas en su pecho y cadera, tenía un lazo en la cintura

No sabía que decir solo la mire ella sonrió por mi expresión y me regalo un beso tierno , te gusta? Me pregunto yo solo asentí aun no tenia palabras, nos fuimos en mi coche hacia las colinas al punto más alto, la lleve a un mirador solo para nosotros donde nos esperaba una mesa par a la cena, Sakura y yo nos sentamos a conversar mientras, admirábamos la vista del crepúsculo, mientras la ciudad se iluminaba la mire y le dije que la amaba

Ella sonrío me beso varias veces me abrazo y al oído me dijo… yo también te amo Gaara, la separe para poder besarla, nos fuimos a la mesa para cenar y conversamos de todo, entre risas y copas de vino nos mirábamos con deseo ambos queríamos besarnos y mas…

Nos retiramos del mirador para ir a su casa, pero en el camino se me ocurrió una idea, cuando llegamos le pedí a Sakura que recogiera su maleta del viaje y que la dejara en el asiento trasero ella accedió, arranque rumbo a mi casa

Ya dentro con maleta y todo le mostré a Sakura mi hogar, luego de besarnos por largo tiempo en el sofá la invite a bañarse conmigo… avergonzada me dijo que no tenia ropa para después de bañarse o para dormir, yo le dije que no importaba que no la necesitaría, Sakura se sonrojo y me acompaño a jacuzzi, ya cuando estaba el agua a la temperatura perfecta agregue los aromas para que fuera más relajante, Sakura aun un poco tímida solo observaba me acerque a ella la bese suavemente mientras la despojaba de su ropa, cuando estaba acabando Sakura me estaba quitando la bata que traía puesta que era lo único, entramos al jacuzzi

Yo estaba en la orilla recostado y Sakura recostada sobre mi pecho su cuello estaba en perfecta posición para besarlo y lo hice, a ella le gustaba eso yo la sostenía con una mano alrededor de su cintura mientras mi otra mano acariciaba su cuerpo, después de unos minutos utilice ambas manos para estimular sus senos los frotaba uno con otro o los levantaba y dejaba caer, ella gemía cuando hacia eso, mi erección no se hizo esperar

Sakura se levanto un poco para coger con sus manos mi excitado miembro para enterárselo suavemente, ambos aguantamos la respiración mientras llegaba al fondo la sensación era increíble por la excitación que teníamos, Sakura comenzó a subir y bajar mientras mi mano derecha estaba sobre su clítoris haciendo círculos veloces la izquierda por su parte sostenía sus senos

Entre el agua tibia, los sonidos que percibíamos, los roces de nuestros cuerpos mojados, lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro, el deseo que traíamos por dentro fue saciado cuando ambos llegamos al clímax

Luego del jacuzzi nos secamos mutuamente recorriendo nuestros cuerpos detallándolos con nuestro tacto, la mire a los ojos y al igual que yo ella quería mas, después de secarnos nos fuimos a la habitación para seguir amándonos, Sakura estaba extendida en mi cama yo sobre ella tratando de no aplastarla, la miro de nuevo a los ojos diciendo en un susurro… Te amo.. a lo que contesto de igual forma

Bese, lamí y mordí despacio cada centímetro de su cuerpo, note que al terminar llegando donde empecé en su boca ya estaba bastante excitada, tome una de las corbatas que tenía en la mesa de noche al lado de la cama y vende sus ojos, le dije que regresaría pronto, ella se estaba estimulando sola mientras llegaba, cuando sintió me presencia me buscaba con sus manos pero no la dejaba

Me dijo… Gaara donde estas?… puse mi rostro en sus manos y dije… aquí estoy amor... seguido con las corbatas que conseguí amarre sus manos a las esquinas de la cama me pregunto… Que haces?... le dije que solo disfrutara se mordió el labio al escuchar eso

La bese, jugaba con su lengua, me separe para succionar sus senos, me concentre en estimular solo el derecho hasta que sus pezones se endurecieron, tome un hielo que traje junto con las corbatas, lo puse en su seno haciendo movimientos lentos circulares, grito al sentirlo después de quitar el hielo regresaba con mi boca para que sintiera otra vez el cambio de temperatura

Sakura gemía le gustaba que lo hiciera, pase al izquierdo para repetir el proceso , lo que le encanto a Sakura al terminarse el hielo baje a su cavidad vaginal la que se encontraba muy mojada, comencé a lamer el clítoris mientras introducía mis dedos en ella, se revolcaba y gemía la sensación era extrema debido a la excitación

Rápidamente alcanzo su orgasmo, la desate y le quite la venda ella me beso sin parar parecía que nos comíamos, ella entrelazo sus piernas en mi cadera incitándome a entrar, le hice caso y me enterré suavemente sus brazos rodeaban mi cuello sus labios apresaban los míos, su lengua luchaba contra la mía, era perfecto

Tome sus cadera con mi brazo derecho y mi mano sostenía sus espalda , arqueando su cuerpo para dejar sus senos a merced de mi boca, mientras mas aumentaba el ritmo sus gemidos también, sus senos rebotaban en mi rostro y los atrapaba con mi boca para succionarlos y morderlos

Ella llego al orgasmo pero no me detuve seguía arremetiendo contra ella y cuando llego a un segundo orgasmo sus contracciones facilitaron el mío me quede dentro de ella por unos minutos mientras regulábamos la respiración yo seguía besándole los senos y subí lento hasta su boca, me separe de ella para quedar acostados uno frente al otro besándonos nos acariciamos y besábamos hasta que nos abrazamos para dormirnos finalmente

**Sakura**

Después de hacer el amor toda la noche can Gaara amanecimos juntos abrazados y desnudos, nos tocábamos para jugar nos reíamos y no s besábamos, nos fuimos a desayunar, yo tenía una camisa de Gaara que me tapaba lo suficiente y el usaba su bóxer negro

Cuando teníamos todo listo para irnos al viaje, antes de subirnos al coche, Gaara me abrazo y me beso para preguntarme luego.. Sakura has hecho el amor en la playa? … yo abrí mis ojos ante esa pregunta, me sonroje y le respondí que no el sonrío y me beso nuevamente para luego abrirme la puerta del coche pidiéndome subir

Después de esa pregunta comencé a tener muchas ideas de lo que iría a pasar pero no sabía exactamente que me tenía preparado mi pelirrojo quería saber pero decidí esperar hasta llegar a la playa…

* * *

Agradezco de todo corazón que leyeran este cap, especialmente a Marijf22 y a Sakuracello08 aprecio mucho por el seguimiento que le han dado prometo sacar mas tiempo para actualizar los fics

Sayo!! Nos estamos leyendo


	8. Chapter 8

**Etto… gomen por haber tardado tanto…. Pero aquí esta la conti XD espero les guste…**

**8. Playa… mmm**

**Sakura**

No sabia que pensar hemos hecho tanto y me ha sorprendido por tantas cosas, actitudes y acciones de Gaara por complacerme… me sonroja el hecho de pensar en que tiene planeado para mí y a la vez me emociona.

* Amor q...que tienes planeado?

- Amor? … suena lindo con tu voz esa palabra y mas cuando te refieres a mi

* (Sonrojo) no te molesta entonces

- ni lo pienses, me encanta que digas esas cosas, todo en ti me encanta!

* (Sonrojo x 2)

Me ponía nerviosa con las cosas que me dacia, me sonrojaba por nada, me dominaba por completo, pero de una forma muy romántica, mi pelirrojo se preocupaba por mi, siempre estaba pendiente de lo que necesitara, teníamos muchas cosas de que hablar rara vez repetíamos algún tema…. era sensacional, ese sentimiento que me invadía… Amor, es así acaso amor?

Sentí un escalofrío cuando la mano de Gaara interrumpió mis pensamientos desliándose sobre mi pierna izquierda…. La sensación era increíble… mmmm… tenia tan buen tacto… no se como con sus caricias lograba tatas sensaciones… mi estomago estaba lleno de mariposas

- Te gusta, amor?

* (Muerde labio) me encanta amor

- Que bien que te guste, entonces puedo seguir?

*…mmmm si

Mientras conducía utilizando su mano izquierda la otra hacia intromisión entre mis piernas…. Masajeaba con cuidado para poner atención a la carretera… luego de un tiempo de caricias, comenzó a estimular con mi ropa interior mi cavidad… la cual estaba húmeda el lo noto, me regalo una sonrisa picara y una mirada con deseo…

Sus dedos querían entrar pero mis bragas lo impedían aun así lo intentaba…. Me castigaba de esa manera porque no resistía esa estimulación, sentía sus dedos rozando mi cavidad…. Comencé a ponerme inquieta con los movimientos de sus estos…

Finalmente decide entrar en mí, haciendo a un lado los obstáculos, consigue introducir sus dedos y juega dentro, volviéndome loca, sentir sus caricias, cada movimiento, cuando entro mas profundo se quedo ahí y comenzó a "rascar" dentro en mis paredes, era muy estimulante

No pude resistirlo y llegue al climax, mi respiración agitada, estaba sudando y Gaara solo sonreía retira su mano sonrie nuevamente, y prosigue conduciendo, a su vez me pregunta...

- Te gusto?

* (Sonrojo)

supongo que así fue… (Sonriendo)... Te amo!

Esas palabras son tan perturbadoras, mi mente se esfumaba me encanta escucharlo de Gaara, me deretia cada vez que decia que me ama, es tan reconfortante saber que te aman a la misma media que tu lo amas.

Este es el preludio de lo que pasara en la Playa? No se que pensar no puedo sacar conjeturas, es tan difícil saber que estará tramando, ya quiero llegar… Oh! Pero si ya llegamos.

**Gaara**

Debo admitir que no resistia el hecho de tener a Sakura cerca, simpre queria besarla, acariciarla, decirle cuanto la amor,hacerle el amor, no controlaba mucho mis impulsos hacia ella, pero no necesito hacerlo es la mujer que amo, soy feliz y quiero hacerla feliz.

En el hotel

+Buenos dias!, en que le puedo ayudar?

*Buenas, Para la reservacion de la suit matrimonial, a nombre de Sabaku no Gaara.

+Sabaku no Gaara (revisando), estas son sus llaves habitacion 422 que tenga un buen dia.

*Gracias.

Mire a Sakura y tenia cara de curiosidad, seguro le intriga saber xq reserve una matrimonial, pero la dejare pensando todo este tiempo hasta que lo resuelva ella sola, espero que todo salga bien, ahora a dejar el equipaje.

*Amor, nos cambiamos para ir a la playa? O quieres hacer algo mas?

-mmm, suena tentador el algo mas, pero vamos a la playa, si.

*Decidido!

-Que?

*Que te amo!

-(sonrojo) te amor, Gaara.

Mi corazon brincaba cada vez que escuchaba esas palabras, no podia resistirmela bese de inmediato, reiterando mis sentimientos hacia ella, la besaba de nuevo y termine abrazandola por largo tiempo queria quedarme asi para siempre, pero teniamos que seguir el viaje.

Seguramente los chicos ya esten en la playa, hay q investigar un poco porque es algo alejado de aquí y los moviles no tienen cobertura, (pensamientos hentai)

*Sakura vamos por aquí para salir directo a la playa

-Pero es casi un bosque

*No te preocupes, estaras segura(sonrojo)

-Por qué estas rojo Gaara?

*Yo n..no estoy rojo jejejeje

-mmm, bueno vamos.

Ufff casi me descubre, a medida que nos adentrabamos mi mente buscaba lugares comodos para la ocacion, de repente un insecto hizo que Sakura gritara y saltara sobre mi por el susto, terminamos en el suelo ella sobre mi.

Me pregunto que si estaba bien, tontamente le dije que me dolia la boca, ella me beso para quitarme el dolor, pero le dije q ue aun me dolia, cuando me volvio a besar la sostuve abrazandola, ahora era ella quien tenia dolos en su cuello me dijo, sin dudarlo comence a besarla, dado que solo teniamos puesto el traje de baño no due muy dificil liberarnos de el.

Utilice mi ropa de Sabana para que Sakura no se lastimara con nada, comense a besarla con pasion, la acariciaba, ella por su parte revolvia mi cabellos entre sus dedos, me abrazaba, continue probando sus labios, baje poco a poco para deleitarme con su pecho, la sensacion era indescriptible, lograba hacerme sentir de todo con solo pasar sus manos en mi espalda en distintas velocidades.

Mis manos inquietas acariciaban su cuerpo, la izquierda exploraba mas alla y bajo a su cavidad humeda, comenze a rozar suavemente esa área, inmediatamente su cuerpo reacciono a tal estimulo, mi boca devoraba poco a poco sus senos y no iba a aguantar mucho sin unirme a mi amor.

Luego de un tiempo, decidi enterrarme, despacio entre para acomodarme en la tierra, envontrado la posicion exacta comence el vaiven, mis manos entrelazadas con las de Sakura, sus piernas rodeaban mi cintura, sus senos bailaban con los mivimientos, nuestros gemidos no duraron en aparecer.

Cada lapso aumentaba mas la velocidad y la fuerza, ella se revolcaba en cuando comense, y dijo em voz baja que estaba serca, esas palabras activaron inconcientemente mi cuerpo, comense a penetrar con mas ganas, sentia como yo estaba apunto de llegar al climax, llegue justo cuando senti los espasmos de Sakura, al final nos liberamos juntos estabamos muy agitados y sudorosos.

Despues de unos minutos de estar acostados ahi, abrazados y diciendonos cuanto nos amamos, nos cubrimos con nuestras ropas, regresando al anterior cometido, buescar a nuestros amigos.

Cuando dimos con ellos, un grito euforico se escucho a lo lejos.

°Hey, Gaara!

*Naruto!, me alegra verte amigo.

°Y a mi también, oye Gaara por qué tienes esa cara, te veo muy feliz.

*Oh, Pues ya sabes, estar aquí con la persona que amas es suficiente motivo para estar asi

°Ya veo, y como estas Sakura?

-Bien Naruto, donde esta Hinata?

°Ella esta alla junto a las demas chicas, ahora te voy a robar a Gaara unos momentos si quieres te unes a ellas que nosotros tenemos asuntos que resolver con los otros chicos

-Esta bien te veo luego amor

*Hasta pronto...(beso)

Naruto me llevo con los demas chicos, era una especie de reunio masculina donde tenian estrategias para ligarse a las chicas que los acompañaban, no me interese mucho, me la pase mirarndo en la distancia a Sakura, ella también me miraba, la extrañaba aunque estubiera a unos metros.

Luego Naruto me pregunto si el plan iba bien, yo solo asenti, despues me dijo que ya tenia todo preparado que en el hotel tenian las instrucciones, solo tenia que ir y ya, tenia tantas ganas de hacerlo pero aguante hasta la noche, luego de juegos, risas, anecdotas y de bailar todos juntos en la playa Sakura y yo nos regresamos al hotel.

Justo antes de entrar al cuarto bese a Sakura diciendole que la amo, cuando encendi la luz un camino de petalos de rosa nos guiaba hasta la recamara, donde se encontraba una botella de champagne y sobre la cama un corazon formado de los mismos petalos

Al terminarnmos unas copas, de acariciarnos, besarnos y contarnos cosas, comenzamos a deslizarnos entre los petalos hasta e l centro, nos quedamos de costado mirandonos, te amo decia con el corazon, ella respondia de igual forma, nos besamos miles de veces, cada una con mas pasion que la anterior.

Comense a despojarla de sus prendas e igualmente de las mias, acaricie todo su cuerpo desde sus pies hasta su cabello, bese cada centimetro del mismo, saboree todos los rincones, mordi hasta el ultimo lugar donde fuerra posible, me comia su boca cada vez que la besaba, ambos queriamos seguir asi, el tiempo se desvanecio ya no tenia ningun valor para nosostros

las caricias eran ya mas f uertes, la pasion era desvordante, era una droga de la que me gustaba abusar, la hice mia una y otra vez durante toda la noche, fue perfecto en todo sentido, terminamos rendidos entre lazodos bajo las sabanas.

En la mañana me desperte antes que ella, y le traje el desayuno, despertandola con unos besos se incorpora y nota lo que le traje, me agradese besandome nuevamente, aprovecho su distraccion para sacar una cajita de la mesita de noche, la abrazo fuertemente, le digo que la amo y termino besandola.

Al finalizar su desayuno, la levanto de la cama la pongo frente a mi e inmediatamente me arrodillo ante ella, su reacciuon no se hizo esperar ya tenia su mano izquierda etapando su boca, yo lentamente le voy diciendo.

*Sakura, durante todo este tiempo mi amor hacia ti nunca a muerto, siempre estabas ahi en mi corazón, estoy mas que seguro que quiero tenerte a mi lado cuando tenga el cabello blanco, quiero vivir todo esta vida contigo, quiero que seas mi esposa.

-...

Sakura, aceptarías casarte conmigo?

-....

continuara...

me conto mucho sacar el tiempo pero bueno tratare de sacarlo mas seguido para que tengan dentro de poco el siguiente, bueno este esta apunto de terminar, gracias por sus reviews


	9. Chapter 9

** dolor siempre nos acompaña.**

Hola a todos lamento la demora, pero bueno al fin tengo el cap y pues este será el ultimo de esta historia así que difrutenlo.

**Gaara**

*Sakura, durante todo este tiempo mi amor hacia ti nunca a muerto, siempre estabas ahi en mi corazón, estoy mas que seguro que quiero tenerte a mi lado cuando tenga el cabello blanco, quiero vivir todo esta vida contigo, quiero que seas mi esposa.

-...

*Sakura, aceptarías casarte conmigo?

*Huh!...SAKURA!..._cae al suelo desmayandose_

_*_Sakura responde, Demonios!... tengo que llevarla al hospital urgente voy a llamar a Naruto.

°Como te fue campeon!

*.*.*.*

*Naruto rapido ven a mi cuarto Sakura se desmayo... y se golpeo la cabeza... esta sangrando... apresurate y llama a una ambulancia.

°Huh! esta bien voy enseguida.

*.*.*.*

°Hinata llama a una ambulancia diles que hay una mujer con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y esta sangrando, esta en el hotel donde nos hospedamos.

°°(asintiendo con la cabeza) Bueno, Naruto quien es esa mujer?

°Es Sakura, luego te cuento todo amor te espero en el hospital voy con Gaara.(al verla tenia su rostro palido y estaba a punto de llorar).

°Tranquila todo estará bien Hinata solo llama a la ambulancia.

*.*:*:*

En el Hospital

*Argh, la espera me esta matando que tanto le hacen a Sakura ahi dentro!

°Calmate Gaara... todo va a estar bien.

*Naruto como quieres que me calme la mujer que amo se encuentra ahi dentro y no se si esta bien.

_Aparece un doctor preguntanto por Gaara_

*Soy yo doctor.

+Señor Sabaku su esposa esta bien ya esta fuera de peligro, tuvo una contusción muy fuerte pero por suerte no le afecto en ningun sentido ni a ella ni a la bebe.

*Bebe?

+Oh no lo sabe aun, bueno felicitaciones señor Sabaku usted va a ser padre.

*...

°Felicidades Gaara!

*_voy a ser _padre...VOY A SER PADRE!(mientras abrazo a Naruto aparece Hinata)

°°Es cierto eso de que vas a ser padre Gaara?

*Siii! voy a ser padre!

°°mmm...Naruto tu quieres ser padre?

°(super cara de asombro mientras se sonrojaba)Q...que dijiste?

°°(sonriendo) Que si quieres ser papa Naruto?

°Jejeje..je...je.. en esperaba que dijeras eso...(paso a un sembante serio pero con las mejillas rojas) pero me encantaria ser el padre de tus hijos Hinata.

*(Hinata casi rompe en llanto mientras abrazaba a Naruto) ya ya ya, ahora ustedes son lo curcis.

*Doc puedo verla?

+Claro que si paso hijo.

En el cuarto de Sakura

La habitacion como en todo hospital a pesar de sus paredes blancas era sombria en la puerte estaba estampado los nuemeros 20-3.M Sakura estaba postrada en la me hacerque a ella...

*(Sakura estaba llorando) Que pasa Amor por qué lloras?

-Vamos a ser padres!(sonriendo)

*(respondiendo con otra sonrisa) Lo se amor y estoy muy feliz

-Yo también estoy feliz espero podamos ser buenos padres...

*Bueno para eso primero tienes que casarte conmigo Sakura.

-(sonriendo) La respuesta es obvia, pero me sorprendiste tanto en el hotel, que... que me desmaye

*Lo note y me preocupe mucho por ti, tenia miedo a perderte.

-Eso no va a pasar Amor como dijeste estaremos juntos hasta tener el pelo blanco no imagino seguir mi vida si no es a tu lado, me doleria mucho perderte también.

*Te amo Sakura,... pero el dolor simpre nos acompaña sin él la vida no valdria tanto, porque sin importar los obstaculos y sufrimientos que tengamos en el futuro, el estar a tu lado para hacerles frente los vale.

-Gaara te a mo!

2 días despues

**Gaara**

Mientras esperaba la salida de Sakura del hospital mi mente pensaba en todo y en nada, no podia ordenar mis pensamientos, pensaba en la fecha apropiada de la boda, en el nombre de mi hija o en dado caso hijo, en la casa que tendria, en la luna de miel, en como le haria el amor, en como se sentian sus besos.

Definitivamente no podia imaginarmelo, estaba deseoso de vivirlo, estoy feliz por ser padre pero tengo mucho miedo de serlo también, es una mar de sentimientos, una tempestad de ideas, una tormenta de preocupaciones pero aun así mis ansias eran mayores y mi amor por Sakura aun mas.

Finalmente Sakura aparese lista para irnos a casa, a pesar de todo, lucia hermosa, el color de su cabello era mas intenso, su voz era mas seductora, su piel era mas suave, su aroma aun mas embriagante, era una fantasía, era mi Sakura.

Sin decir una palabra la recibo con un abrazo prolongado, su cuerpo encajaba perfectamente con el mio, podia sentir el palpitar de su corazón contra mi pecho, escuchaba su respiración, apreciaba cada detalle de su cuerpo.

Tuvimos unos roces corporales antes de besarnos como si nunca lo hubieramos hecho, ya en el coche seguiamos sin hablar solo nos mirabamos y reiamos, llegamos a mi casa, dentro las caricias eran mas atrevidas pero comunes, los besos eran pasionales.

A mi cabeza llego una preocupación y le dije.

-Podemos hacer el amor en tu estado?

Ella sonrio sonrojandose, dijo que le había consultado al doctor sobre eso y que no existia riesgo, su rostro paso un inocente sonrojo a deseo puro, no se como pero yo estaba desnudo sin una sola prenda y ella ya me estaba devorando con su boca.

La suavidad de su piel rozando la mia era extasiante, en incontables veces hicimos el amor pero esta oportunidad era mas que solo hacer el amor, nuestros cuerpos se fundian en una telaraña de caricias y movimientos, era algo mas que pasional, era la esencia misma de un sentimiento sublime.

Tan perfecto que parecia irreal...

**Sakura**

Luego de la noche mas perfecta de mi vida decidimos hablar sobre nuestro futuro, escojimos nombres para nuestro bebe, elejimos una casa con todo lo necesario, previniendo futuros hijos, decidimos casarnos el 20 de marzo del proximo año por la inscripcion en la habitacion del hospital.

*:*:*:*:*:*

Nuestra hija nacio un mes antes de casarnos, Gaara no contuvo las lagrimas cuando vio por primera vez a su hija, Su nombre es Matsuri, finalmente mi amado y yo pasaremos el resto de nuestras vidas juntos cultivando nuestro amor todos los dias...

*.*.*.*:**.*

A la edad de 82 años ambos estabamos mas enamorados que nunca, nos encontrabamos en nuestra cama con las enfermeras ya que nuestra salud no era muy buena, Gaara se quedo mirandome detenidamente sin decir una palabra, le pregunte si tenia algo en la cara, me respondio... no solo que me encanta mirarte, le dije por qué? El respondio... porque te amo Sakura...

Esas fueron las ultimas palabras de Gaara, luego de llorar a su lado abrazandolo con todas mis fuerzas le susurre al oido yo también mi Gaa...a...a...ra.

**FIN**

bueno espero que les haya gustado, si a uno solo de uds queridos lectores(as) les logre sacar un solo sentimiento durante todo el fic mi trabajo a sido cumplido gracias...


End file.
